JauneArcOilWorker
by LJKN808-H1
Summary: Jaune gose to LA with his 2 kids to visit his girlfriends. This is from my wattpad.


"The great state of Texas. Big, hot, and pretty interesting sometimes, from the city of Dallas to beyond Texas was something you just can't forget"

"But as we pass the cities and go to the more open area's we begin to head into the oil fields, where the sweet nectar of industry is taken from the earth, we can see workers around the area checking for leaks along while maintaining the facilities that keep the fields working, it wasn't until a young blonde man with messy blonde hair finished loading his truck with his gear before heading into the main mobile office, clocking out while saying goodbye to his friends who also worked their"

"Later guys said Jaune as he walked out of the office to his truck that was parked out side"

"See ya Jaune have a goodnight said his Boss"

"You too boss said Jaune"

"As Jaune walked to his truck he passed by a group of trainees and some senior workers who also said bye to the young worker who worked their for 8 years"

"Later Jaune-boy said one of the seniors workers"

"Say hi to Fubuki and Yuudachi for us will ya said the other senior worker"

"Will do Jack said Jaune"

"Where's he going said one of the trainees"

"Well he has to leave early because his daughters gets out of school in 50 minutes, it's a 45 minute drive from here to Dallas city said Jack"

"Alright said the trainee"

"Alright let's get back to training said Jack as he and the second worker got back to the job"

with Jaune*

"As Jaune got into his truck and fired up the mighty Cummins diesel and started driving to the entrance/exit gate he flipped down the sun shield to reveal 2 pictures of two different women"

"1 more day Jaune 1 more day Jaune said to himself as he exited the oil field and drove back to Dallas to pick up his daughters"

timeskip 45 minutes*

"As Jaune drove down the road he made a left turn into an elementary school parking lot where he saw other parents waiting for their kids to get out of school, Jaune also saw some of his other friends who were ranchers and mechanics, and truckers upon seeing them out side of their trucks and cars he parked his to the side of the road next to the side walk put the truck in park and turned off the engine before exiting the truck and walking to his friends"

"Hey look it's Jaune said a man"

"Hey Dan, Tony, Mack said Jaune"

"Hey Jaune said Dan"

"Sup JK said Tony"

"Howdy Jaune said Mack"

"You just got here didn't you said Dan"

"Yep, got off work a little later than usual, but hey I gotta make the hours you know said Jaune"

"Yep, lucky thing the depots only 20 minutes from here, by the time I parked the 379 it was 15 minutes before my babies got out of school said Mack"

"I'm still on vacay so I don't really need to worry now, I still got 1 more week left before I'm back to loading trucks with Cargo said Tony"

"Lucky thing it was slow day for me at the shop, cause I just had enough time to retune the MSD ignition so I could bring the Charger said Dan"

(Dan is Hispanic, Mack is Caucasian/Russian, Tony is Caucasian/Japanese)

"Hey Dan hows your wife, she feelin any better said Jaune"

"Yep, she's a lot better now that the chemotherapy is over said Dan"

"Before the group of men could talk any further the school bell rung and slowly the crowd of school kids started to build up as the either went home on the bus or went home with their parents"

"Papa said a small 2nd grade Hispanic girl with long black hair as she ran to Dan"

"Hey honey said Dan as he lowered himself as his daughter ran to him embracing him in a hug"

"Daddy said two 3rd grade girls as they ran up to Mack giving him a hug before he lifted the two up with ease as he gave hearty laugh"

"Ayo pops what up said a 5th grade boy with a black net hat on backwards"

"Yo wassup TJ said Tony as him and his son high fived each other"

Daddy said two girls who were being led by a school teacher towards their father before they were let go to run to their father as they grabbed onto his legs smiles plastered onto their faces"

(Imagine them as 5 yr olds and wearing school shirts and pants. Fubuki is on the left and Yuudachi is on the right)

"Hey girls said Jaune before he looked at the teacher before saying thank you the teacher as they walked back to their class to help out there"

"Hey Fubuki hi Yuudachii said Dan"

"Hi uncle dan said the twins"

"Hey Jaune we've been meaning to ask you for but but where are their mothers said Mack"

"Both of their moms are in the California, every couple of months we go up to visit them, problem is it's been a whole year and they're still young, they won't remember well enough said Jaune"

"Don't they ever come down here said Tony"

"Yamato is still kind of shy to come out of Cali, she was born and raised in Japan until she moved to Cali, she's lived here for a little over 7 years, and Lulu is working at a hospital in LA and doesn't want to get transferred said Jaune"

"Seems kind of complicated said Mack"

"You wouldn't believe, But Hey we got love as thick as oil, but stronger than steel said Jaune,also I think they're friends with my sister, I don't think my sister knows though"

"Ouch said Dan"

"Well guys I gotta get going we leave for Cali in a couple of hours and I gotta help these two pack up and get ready said Jaune"

"Later Jaune said his friends"

"Girls say bye said Jaune"

"Bye Bye said the twins"

"Papa are we gonna see mama poi said Yuudachi"

"You bet your little head said Jaune, c'mon up up"

"As Jaune picked up Yuudachi he placed her in the back seat and buckled her into her car seat before picking up Fubuki and putting her in the front car seat, as Jaune buckled up his daughters he closed the door gently before getting into the drivers seat and firing up the engine and exiting the school back to their home"

"Alright you two let's get something to eat, pack up and shower and new clothes on and rest up in the car cause we leave in a couple of hours to go see your moms said Jaune"

"Over the next two hours Jaune got his two daughters ready and load the luggage into the trailer that held two of Jaunes cars"

"Jaune decided to take his other truck considering the work truck was dirty and cramped"

"Girls wait by the stairs I need to use the other truck said Jaune"

"K said Fubuki"

"Poi said Yuudachi"

(80 gallon fuel tank mod and 22 mpg you do the math)

"As Jaune hooked up the bigger truck to the trailer he parked the truck and grabbed the two car seats from the work truck and put them into the back of the other truck before lifting his daughters and buckling them into the seats before locking up his house and yard"

"You girls ready said Jaune"

"Yeah replied the two girls"

"Alright then let's get goin down the road said Jaune as he put the truck in gear before driving away from his house to California"

"As Jaune drove on they reached the highway where he entered and looked in the rear view to see both of his daughters sleeping"

"Oh boy, this is going to be a looooong trip groaned Jaune as he connected his phone to his truck and started to play music from his play list"

"East bound and down said Jaune as he hit the play button and as the song started to play he started to sing along"

( I fucking love that movie )

"Jaune just drove and drove and drove, hitting up rest stops here and there to refuel and wake his daughters up for bathroom breaks it wasn't until they were in New Mexico by the state line of Cali when an old friend of Jaunes made an appearance"

"Hey Jaune said a voice"

" Dale said Jaune as the two friends shook hands for a brief moment"

"Where were you said Jaune"

"All the way up in New York, company paid a pretty penny, almost 80k for that job said Dale, where are you going at this fine hour"

"Takin the babies to visit their mama's said Jaune"

"Got a break again huh said Dale"

"Yes sir worked right through the weekends to make up for lost hours and to build up my vacation days said Jaune, them girl really miss their mama's sometimes, when ever I get the chance I always call ahead and tell them that we're visiting, this time it's a surprise visit"

"How old are they anyways now said Dale"

"The girls are 5 now, when it was their birth day they're mamas called em and now it's time to make up for that call with real touch y'know said Jaune"

"By golly they're that old, I remember when they was just little infants, man time flys said Dale"

"Well my friend I gotta get back on the road, hopefully we get to LA by morning said Jaune"

"Well Jaune I bid you a safe trip and a happy visit said Dale"

"Bro hug said Jaune"

"Bro hug said Dale as the two guys embraced in a M A N L Y HUG before going they went their separate ways"

"As Jaune got back in his truck he put it in gear and drove off into Cali for a couple more hours until they finally reached LA"

"Girls wake up we're in Cali said Jaune in a somewhat loud voice which caused his daughters to wake up and look around before asking where they were" ( the time is 7:20)

"Papa where are we said Fubuki while yawning"

"Are we seeing mama yet poi said Yuudachi as she rubbed her eyes"

"Girls we're in Cali said Jaune before using his trucks built in phone to dial his sister and two girlfriends"

"H-hello came a tired voice over the speakers"

"June it's me Jaune, I'm now in LA said Jaune"

"Wait Jaune you're in LA said June, wait what time is it HOLY CRAP I OVERSLEPT"

"Calm down June, remember me and you synchronized our vacation times together so we both don't need to go to work said Jaune"

"Oh yeah you're right said June"

"Oof said Jaune"

"Well anyways let's meet up at the old diner we used to go to when we were kids said June"

"Alright bring some friends too I need to tell you something important later said Jaune"

"Alright if you say so said June, Alright 8 O'clock let's meet then"

"Alright sounds like a plan said Jaune, I'll see you soon bye"

"Bye said June before she hung up"

"Alright now let's call Yamato and Lulu said Jaune as he called Yamato first hearing the ringer before she picked up"

"J-jaune came Yamato's soft voice"

"Hey honey said Jaune, guess where we are"

"W-wait, we, are the girls with you said Yamato with a mix of happiness and surprise in her voice"

"Yep both girls are with me right now said Jaune, also get ready you, me, the Girls and Lulu are going to go get breakfast with my sister"

"Hi mama came Fubuki's voice from the back seat"

"Hi baby said Yamato who was now happy from hearing her daughters voice"

"You still live at that apartment said Jaune"

"Nope, I got a pay raise so I moved into a better apartment much more room and better view said Yamato, it's actually in the Bev hills area"

"Wow that is an upgrade Alright, I'm happy for you, I'll pick you up first and I'll call Lulu after this Alright said Jaune"

"Alright, my address is 467 Arnaz Dr, Los Angeles, CA 90048 said Yamato"

"Alright I'll see you soon baby I love you said Jaune, Fubuki say bye to mama"

"Bye mama came Fubuki's voice"

"Bye Buki mama loves you said Yamato before she hung up"

"Hey Siri said Jaune, set a route to 467 Arnaz Dr, Los Angeles, CA 90048"

"Right away m'lord said Siri's British voice"

"Alright one more call said Jaune as he dialed up lulu's number"

"Hello lulu's voice"

"Hi Lulu said Jaune"

"Jaune, what's up said Lulu"

"Guess where we are said Jaune"

"No way you're here said Lulu"

"Yep, we're going to pick up Yamato first then come get you, you still live at the same place near LA right"

"Yep, I'm still living in at my house, place just renovated and it looks real nice now said Lulu"

"Lulu you want to hear something said Jaune"

"Yeah what is it said Lulu"

"Mama it's me said Yuudachi"

"Aye is you bebe said Lulu is shock and surprise"

"Yeah it's me said Yuudachi"

"Tell her where we are Yuudachi said Jaune"

"We in cawifornia aid Yuudachi"

"We're heading up the road to Yamato's place right now, I'll call you when we get to your place said Jaune"

"Alright I'll see you then honey said Lulu"

"Bye mama said Yuudachi"

"Bye baby girl mommy loves you said Lulu as she ended the call"

"Alright girls lets go get Yamato said Jaune as he made a right turn onto a different street street"

"As Jaune drove for another 10 minutes he pulled up to a apartment building he entered the gate and parked the truck off to the side of the road and put the truck in park before turning off the engine getting out of the drivers seat and placing stopping blocks behind the tires before returning to the truck and opening to back doors to take his daughters out of the car seats"

"Alright you two out you go, stretch up, you two have barely gotten out of the truck and that's not really good said Jaune"

"Papa when can we see mama said Fubuki"

"Almost there, lets call her said Jaine as he got out his phone and dialed Yamato's number hearing it ring before she picked up"

"Hello said Yamato"

"Yamato we're here and are waiting out side the main entrance said Jaune"

"Oh I'm in the elevator right now I should be out now actually said Yamato"

"Coincidentally the elevator reached the lobby just as she said he sentence before she got out and walked to the entrance where she saw her boyfriend and daughter"

"M-mama said Fubuki as she hid behind her fathers leg before she saw Yamato get onto a knee before opening her arms out"

"It's alright that's mama said Jaune as he slightly nudged his daughter forward before she ran towards her beloved mother beginning to cry, rushing into her arms before she was cradled into her mother's arms while she stood up"

"Shh shh shh, it's alright baby mamas here said Yamato as she hugged her daughter like her life depended on it"

"She missed you a lot you know that said Jaune as he and Yuudachi walked to her while Yuudachi held his hand"

"Hi Yuudachi said Yamato while waving at her boyfriends other daughter"

"H-hi p-poi-i said Yuudachi who was nervously hiding behind Jaunes leg"

"You ready said Jaune"

"Yeah, let's get Lulu and meet up with your sister said Yamato"

"You want to sit in the back with Fubuki, she was kind of a mess sometimes and she really needs you now that we're here said Jaune as he saw Fubuki snuggle into her mother's neck area"

"I won't mind at all, as long as I get to see my baby girl again I'm fine with that said Yamato"

"Alright let's get back to the truck said Jaune as he picked up Yuudachi and began to walk back to his truck while holding his girlfriends hand"

"As the group of four walked back to Jaunes truck they failed to notice that a inside edition crew witnessed them while doing a segment"

"Please tell me you got that said the reporter"

"Oh yeah said the camera man"

"Post it on the Instagram page said the reporter"

"Don't have to tell me twice said the cameraman as he uploaded it to the Instagram page"

with Jaune*

"As Jaune and co. got to his truck he moved the car seats to the trailer so he could make room for his girlfriend"

"Alright Lulu is only 15 minutes away and it's 7:50 so we might be a little late said Jaune"

"I don't mind, little buki fell asleep said Yamato as she cradled the tiny 5 year old who had now snuggled her face into her breasts"

"As Jaune removed all of the stop blocks from the tires and got back in the drivers seat he turned the key and waited for his truck to cycle before he turned over the engine hearing the Cummins roar to life, the 5 inch straight pipe roaring out a puff of diesel smoke"

"Alright let's go said Jaune as he disengaged the brakes and drove off down to another part in LA to meet his second girlfriend"

"As Jaune drove down the drive way he watched for cars as he made a left turn then a right into and went straight u til he made a left turn and continued straight for 10 minutes before he turned right up the road until the road evened out and made a right turn into a drive way to a medium sized house"

"Alright We're here said Jaune as he put the truck in park and turned off the engine and got out of the cab to open Yuudachi's door to see Yamato and Fubuki asleep, a smile on Yamato's face as she held her daughter close"

"Papa why is Yamato mommy asweep poi asked Yuudachi"

"She hasn't seen your sister in a long time, let them have this moment said Jaune as he finished undoing the car seat belts before carrying her out of the truck and taking her car seat out and putting it in the trailer with the other car seat"

"Down pwease poi said Yuudachi"

"Alright, now c'mon let's go get your mom said Jaune as he put his second daughter on the ground before gently holding her hand while he got out his phone and call Lulu"

"Lulu we stay out side Jaune before he heard his phone end the call as he saw Lulu step outside with a jacket on with her out fit"

(Ignore the big ass turret with canons)

"M-mama p-poi said Yuudachi as she called out to her mom"

"Hi honey girl said Lulu as she walked to wards her daughter"

"Yuudachi began to walk back in fear before she was stopped by Jaune as he picked her up and walked towards Lulu as the two met they shared a quick but tender kiss before separating as Lulu looked to her daughter"

"Hi baby said Lulu as she tried to lift up her daughter"

"Yuudachi began to tear and start whining until Jaune told her that's her mom"

"Yuudachi that's your mama, no need to be scared said Jaune as used his free hand to wipe the tears in her eyes"

"P-poi said Yuudachi as she slowly began to calm down before she was carried by her mom"

"You started saying that word when I used to feed you that as one baby,when you used to visit a couple years ago said Lulu, you always wanted poi and that was your first word said believe it or not said Lulu in a caring voice she felt her daughters tiny arms wrap around her neck as she hugged her"

"There's my little baby said Lulu as rocked Yuudachi up and down

"C'mon let's go said Jaune as he answered a call from his sister"

"June we stay heading there now should be 5 minutes before we reach there said Jaune"

"K, I going wait out side for you, you remember which one right said June"

"Yeah I remember, I see then said Jaune"

"K I see you then said June as She hung up"

"Go sit in the front the drives 5 minutes from here said Jaune"

"Alright said Lulu as she walked with Jaune hand in hand as the walked to his truck to see Yamato and Fubuki still asleep"

"As Lulu got into the front passenger seat she placed Yuudachi in her lap before putting the seat belt over her and Yuudachi and into the belt lock before jaune fired up the engine and put the truck in gear while disengaging the parking brake, driving off to the diner where his sister and her friends were"

with June*

"As June waited out side the diner her best friend Ruby Rose exited the diner and stood at her side"

"Hey why are you outside, everyone's here already said Ruby as she motioned to her friend that their friends were already inside"

"Nah Rubes, I'm waiting on my brother, we both synchros our vacation days so we can spend time and visit our parents again said June"

"Where's your brother from said Ruby"

"Texas, he's an oil field worker and help maintain the places he works at said June"

"That's seems cool...and dirty said Ruby"

"It's not as bad as you think, he showed me pictures of his work place before, it's kind of cool said June before they were interrupted by the noise of a truck that parked right across the street before stopping and putting the truck in park before hopping out of the truck and putting stop blocks behind the tires."

"June said Jaune as he waved his sister from the other side of the street"

back with Jaune*

"As Jaune stopped waving at his sister he opened the second door to reveal Yamato and Fubuki still napping"

"Fubuki, Yamato wake up, we're here said Jaune while lightly shaking his girlfriend"

"Yamato began to wake up and opened her eyes while groaning"

"Alright I'm up said Yamato as she unhooked the seat belt and slowly got out of the truck while still holding Fubuki"

"C'mon Lulu and Yuudachi are already talking with June said Jaune as he helped his girlfriend stand up before the trio made their way across the street to the diner"

"As Jaune and Yamato walked up to where his sister was standing who was talking with lulu"

"Lulu who's kid is that said June"

"The little girl is my daughter said Jaune as he, Yamato and Fubuki walked over to them"

"What about her said Ruby as she pointed over to Yuudachi"

"She's also my daughter said Jaune"

"you mean to tell me that you have two daughters said June, who are the mothers"

"They would us said Lulu and Yamato as they slight smirks on their face's"

"Wait so you two banged my brother and had kids with him, I mean I knew you girls had kids but didn't you send them away or something said June"

"Pretty much Yeah, they sent to girls to me since I could care for them a little bit more and with me making more money I could support them better, was kind of hard though considering I only had 2 hands said Jaune"

"Huh I guess so that does make sense said June, Alright you're forgiven for you 3 for not telling but c'mon why didn't you tell me"

"Well we didn't know how you'd react after being told that your brother slept with your friends said Jaune"

"I guess so said June, anyways let's go inside and eat"

"As the group went inside and sat down at a very large table where Jaune got to meet all of his sisters friends it wasn't until he was told to sit by the guys of the group Jaune made some new friends"

"Hey said Jaune"

"Sup, the names Issei, Issei Hyoudou said Issei"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc said Jaune as the two shook hands"

"You're a tall aren't ya said Issei"

"Yep, 6'5" said Jaune"

"Well anyways that's Ren, Yatsu, Fox, Adam, Sun, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune, and Kiba said Issei as he introduced the guys of the group"

"Sup said Sun as he got up and greeted Jaune with a handshake"

"Sun, Sun Wukong said sun with a smile as he shook Jaunes hand"

"Jaune said Jaune as the two stopped shacking hands, Before he was approached by Adam"

"Adam Florentine Taurus, but please call me Adam said Adam"

"Alright Adam good to meet you said Jaune"

timeskip 5 minutes later*

"As Jaune met everyone they started to talk about some topics here and there, it wasn't until Sun noticed oil of Jaunes left hand"

"Hey man you got some oil on you said Sun"

"Yep, from work, the oil just never gets out unless I wash for a long time said Jaune"

"Not to be rude but what do you do for a living said Adam"

"I work for the oil industry, I'm a mechanic there, I weld stuff, take it apart then put it back together, replace parts, restore parts simple stuff, I also work on the main oil line and monitor for cracks that could bust open and side fires said Jaune"

"How much does it pay said Fox"

"Around a 100-137k a year, I'm almost at a senior level and know my way around after working there for nearly a decade said Jaune"

"God damn that is a lot of money said sun"

"Yep, I work almost 50 hours a week, hell I already almost 50k worth of college bonds for my babies said Jaune, their future is my goal"

"Yamato and Lulu must be proud of their daughters said Sage"

"They are proud said Jaune as he saw his two girlfriends feeding their daughters, smiles plastered on their faces"

"As Lulu fed Yuudachi one more fork of eggs she wiped her mouth with a napkin before Yuudachi asked her to put her on the floor"

"Down pwease said Yuudachi"

"Why said Lulu"

"I wanna go by daddy said Yuudachi"

"You wanna go by daddy said Lulu as she lifted her daughter and set her on the floor"

"As Yuudachi was put onto the floor she started walking towards her father before tugging on his shirt"

"Papa said Yuudachi while looking"

"Up said Jaune"

"Pwease said Yuudachi as she stretched her arms up"

"As Jaune picked his daughter up he placed her on his lap as she looked at the boys who were Jaune's new friends."

another time skip cause I'm lazy af*

"After the Group finished eating breakfast they all went outside to their cars and began to enter their cars when they noticed Jaune and his girlfriends and daughters walk across the street"

"Hey Jaune where you going said Neptune"

"My trucks on the other side of the road said Jaune while pointing to his truck that was hauling his 3 car trailer"

"Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of Jaunes truck"

"That's yours said Fox"

"Yep said Jaune as he helped his girlfriends and daughters get comfortable in their seats before gently closing the doors one by one before getting into the drivers seat of his truck before cranking the engine over, the Cummins diesel coming to life before June walked to Jaunes truck and told him where to meet up next"

"Follow us to the beachfront said Jaune"

"Lucky thing I packed extra clothes for me and the girls said Jaune as he mentioned his daughters"

"But we didn't pack said Yamato as Lulu nodded her head in agreement"

"We can stop by your places so you girls can get you swim stuff said Jaune"

"Thanks said Jaunes two girlfriends before Jaune was told what beach to meet up at before he drove off"

30 minutes later*

"After Jaune went to his girlfriends houses they stopped at Lulu's apartment to all change into swim clothes, well the girls did after Jaune gave them their swim clothes"

"Put a little bit of lotion Yuudachi's stomach before you put her swim suit on said Jaune, she'll get a small rasch if you don't"

"We will said Lulu before she picked up Yuudachi and walked off with Yamato and Fubuki"

"Once Jaune saw them leave he breathed out a sight before grabbing his long sleeve rasch guard and taking off his regular short sleeve shirt to reveal a gnarly burn mark from an accident 3 years ago at the oil field."

"Forget it, forget it, forget it said Jaune as he talked to himself to forget the horrible memory of the accident"

"As Jaune opened the rear door he pulled out a small pack and opened it to reveal medical supplies before he grabs water proof pads and gauze as he started to wrap his lower torso before finally putting on his rasch guard and put his stuff back just as his girlfriends came back with their daughters"

"You girl read-Hmph said Jaune as his sentence was interrupted by the sight of his girlfriends wearing their swimming out fits"

(They're both wearing cloths around the waists that cover their legs)

"Upon seeing his girlfriends Jaune saw that they were teasing him by showing off their bodies to him"

"Papa how do we look said Yuudachi as she and Fubuki ran to their father and latched onto his legs"

"You girls look amazing Said Jaune as he noticed that he gave his girlfriends the new ones that they sent them"

"Yuudachi was wearing a yellow one piece with pink stripes while Fubuki was wearing a blue one piece with with white and red zig zags on it"

"You put the lotion on her stomach said Jaune"

"Yep, put it on Her stomach and a little bit of her sides a back said Lulu as she walked to her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek"

"Thank you said Jaune before he opened the doors and gently lifted Fubuki into the back seats"

"She's really happy you know said Yamato as she walked up to Jaune before wrapping her arms around his neck"

"She really got attached didn't she said Jaune as he closed the already small gap between their lips as he went in for a light kiss with Yamato as she slowly sunk into it before she also got into the truck and closed the door"

"As the door closed Jaune went to the bed area of the truck and unhooked all of the wires and cables that held the trailer to the truck before heading to the rear tires and putting stop blocks, after he put the last block he walked up the the trailers neck and lowered the legs as he trailer detached from the truck before getting in and driving away while activating the trailers alarm and tracking system from a remote he had"

time skip to the beach*

"As Jaune pulled up to the beach where his sister told him to go, he noticed that it was a drive on beach so him knowing the beach condition he put his truck into neutral before engaging the 4 wheel drive before shifting it back into drive and heading onto the beach where he saw his sister and her friends all on the beach swimming and playing in the sand to their hearts content"

"Jaune their you are said June as she walked up to her brothers truck as she saw him get out of the cab before embracing him in a hug"

"Hey sis, we're here said Jaune as he returned the short hug before June grabbed his and dragged him off to her friends"

"As Jaune was led to the tents he noticed a couple of trucks on the beach parked by the tents"

"Aye you made it said Sun as he greeted Jaune before he saw Lulu and Yamato enter the tent with their daughters"

"Hey guys said Lulu and she put down Yuudachi as she looked around the tent, curiosity taking over as she looked around"

"Hey Jaune, your names Jaune right said Scarlet"

"Yeah that's me said Jaune as the two greeted each other"

"Alright now that you're here me and the other guys were wanting to talk to you about some stuff said Scarlet"

"Alright said Jaune before telling his girls to have fun and watch the two daughters"

"As scarlet led Jaune outside the tent he could see all the boys sitting down waiting for him until Adam spoke up"

"Alright...car time said Adam as all the boys started talking about cars and trucks and stuff"

"What said Jaune who was clearly confused"

"We saw your truck and trailer said Ren, we want details, we heard the strait pipe"

"Hearing this Jaune smirked as he went over his build"

"The trucks a 2016 mega cab Ram 3500, it's got a 6.7 Cummins, fully deleted, compound turbo install, 80 gallon tank, 5 inch turbo back straight pipe, built transmission, beefed up the gears and suspension to airbags in the rear, custom tune on it with a lope tune switch on the dash said Jaune, truck gets 22 mpg on average and can go for a while before refuelling"

"Me and sage both drive 5.9 12 valves with just some compound turbos and a fuel screw said Scarlet, mines got an NV4500 with a triple disc clutch while Sage's extended cab has a fully built 68rfe swap with a manual valve body"

"I drive a Ford 6.0 power stroke, fully built engine and Alison 1000 transmission, 6 inch lift on 35's I believe said Sun"

"I drive a 2013 Duramax said Adam, Fully deleted, upgraded turbo and injectors, 5 inch straight to a 6" tip, efi tune hot switch, 6 inch lift on hostage rims I think and 37" Mickey Thompson M/T's"

"I drive a 2017 Ford F250, like the others fully deleted, built 6.7 power stroke, 6 inch lift and 37" tires said Yatsuhasi"

"What about you guys said Jaine while motioning to Ren, Fox, and Neptune"

"I drive a Gtr, R32 Vspec 1, single turbo conversion, injectors, fuel pump and what nots, 600 whp said Neptune"

"Fully built AWD converted 1999 EG Hatch with a fully built K20 and 60mm turbo said Ren"

"2018 Dodge Demon said Fox"

"Nice choices boys said Jaune"

"Same for you said Adam before they were all motioned to join them in the water"

"Well let's go swimming said Jaune as he got up and ran to the water before jumping in and swimming out a bit to meet up with his girlfriends who were with his daughters who were wearing floaters"

"As Jaune swam out he got an idea to scare his girls by swimming down under and breaching the water"

"Alright let's go said Jaune as he dove down under and used his slim but muscular body to move under the water at a quick pace"

"The girls were all swinging as having fun, splashing water at each other until Yamato felt something graze her leg"

"GAH yelled Yamato, something just touched my leg"

"YAAH said Lulu as she also felt something graze her leg"

"Before they knew it Jaune slowly rose from the water while sporting a grin the size of Texas itself"

"Jaune was that you said Yamato"

"Maybe, maybe not said Jaune"

"Why tho said Lulu as she crossed her arms"

"What it's funny said Jaune as he was smacked across the back of his head"

"Not to us said Yamato before she sported a grin"

"I don't like that grin said Jaune before he saw what his girlfriend started to reveal her chest"

"Acting quick he shielded his daughters eye with his eyes before closing his own"

"Yamato what the said Lulu"

"Oh relax said Yamato as she fixed her bikini top, I wasn't even going to reveal anything in the first place"

"Hearing this Jaune unshielded his daughters eyes along with his"

"Yamato never do that with the girls here ever again said Jaune"

"Please, for my babies sake don't do that ever again said Lulu before decided to swim back while taking Yuudachi with her with Yamato and Fubuki right behind them"

"Seeing as everyone else was heading back Jaune was about to swim back until he screamed in pain while clutching the left side of his chest"

"Aahhhh yelled jaune as he powered back to shore in pain before reaching the shallows as Sun and Adam ran to him as they heard his scream"

"What the said June as she ran back to the water to witness her brother being dragged out of the water"

"As Jaune was dragged back to the shore his rasch guard was lifted up to reveal a large box jellyfish attached to his wound"

"Seeing this Yatsuhashi ripped the jellyfish off and threw it a far distance away from everyone as he went back to checking on his new friend"

"The hell is that wound said Neptune as re ran to suns ford, grabbing out a first aid kit before running back to the group"

"I-I'm f-fine, I-it j-Justs-s stings a b-bit said Jaune through gritted teeth as he felt Neptune apply antibiotics onto the wound before pain relief cream"

"Within the span of 15 minutes emt's arrived with medical supplies as they checked Jaune's wound more thoroughly, after 5 minutes they gave him the all clear but told him to come to the hospital for proper bandage work"

"You might want to come with us to the hospital for bandaging said an emt as he packed his medical bag"

"Its Alright, I have a medical bag with pads and bandages in the back under the seats, it's a green one said Jaune, Yamato go grab it please"

"As Yamato went to Jaunes dually she opened the back door and grabbed said green bag and brought it back"

"This is all grade A supplies, how'd you get em said the other emt as they grabbed the cotton pads and Gauze"

"I got some friends who are medics said Jaune, they sometimes give me the extra's"

"As The emt's wrapped Jaune up they gave him the full green light and told him to take it easy before they left the group to go back to the hospital"

"Now that that's over said June"

"Mind telling us about that burn mark on your back said Yamato"

"That was from 3 years ago, work accident, were told to cut off a section of old pipe that was to dangerous for production said Jaune, as we went to the old pipe section we all got out of the trucks and grabbed our breaker bars and saws to cut off some bolts if they didn't come off, we had a rookie come with us that day to help us and get some work in, we got the pipe off and started to put in the new section until the rookie lit a cig, cinders hit the old oil soaked pipe and just like that it went boom, our propane tanks were there by the fire, turn out one of the rubber seals failed and propane got into the fire and an explosion happened"

"Jaune began to breathe faster as he continued"

"The explosion also detonated the 2 other tanks there as everything went ablaze said Jaune, rookies head was cut off by shrapnel, the two others with us got burned up a bit and one got shrapnel in her legs and stomach, I was hit the hardest when it came to burns, the flames gave me 3rd degree burns on my body, luckily the fire was put out and the 3 of us who survived were medivaced to the hospital, we got treated good, problem is that my skin that never healed right is now very sensitive, I always take showers with warm water until I treat the burnt area with cold water"

"Is that why we had to look after the girls for those 6 months said Lulu"

"Yep, I couldn't take care of them if I couldn't take care of myself said Jaune as he calmed himself down"

"You did the right thing said Yatsuhasi"

"Yeah, it was kinda tough though, my little girls were what kept me going to work, I want to see their smiles as they live a happy life you know said Jaune"

"Why didn't you tell us said June"

"I didn't want you or my girls worrying, as far as I'm concerned what happens to me is a need to know basis for you girls said Jaune, I don't mean to sound rude but I don't want you girls worrying bout me more than you have to"

"Lulu and Yamato didn't know what to say, then man they loved just openly told them that they shouldn't worry about him even though he's had this problem for over 3 years"

"We would've happily taken time off to help you said Lulu as she still held Yuudachi who was confused at what was going on"

"Look I'm sorry for not telling you, but I don't to be seen as a burden said Jaune, back home with my parents I wasn't anything in there eyes, not talented, not smart, not strong etc, I was nothing, at least until I loved to Texas and got a job there"

"Look it's getting late said Ren"

"It's only 3:00pm said Nora"

"Nora the man just confessed something he didn't want to said Adam, let's all just pack up and go home for the day and chill out tomorrow"

"I guess said Yang"

"Good said Yatsuhasi as he helped Jaune stand up before everyone starts to close up the tent and pack up"

"As Everyone packed up Jaune was forced to watch as he went to his truck opening the rear doors before putting his med bag u der the seat before his daughter approached him"

"Papa said Fubuki"

"Yes baby said Jaune as he kneeled down looking at his daughter"

"Why is mama mad at you said Fubuki"

"I didn't tell her something I should've said Jaune"

"Why didn't you tell her poi said Yuudachi"

"I didn't want your mum to worry about me, I didn't want her to think I'm weak said Jaune as he slowly hugged his daughters with his right arm"

"Are we still gonna der mama said Fubuki her voice starting to break at the thought of losing her mother"

"You'll still see her said Jaune, you'll both still see your mama's, they may not love me, but by gods grace they'll always love you, ever since you two were born they loved you, even before you were born they loved you girls with all of their hearts."

"Unbeknownst to them Yamato and Lulu over heard them"

"C mon you two let's get you dried up and ready to go back to lulus house so you can get bathed dressed and fed before bedtime said Jaune as he grabbed his towel and helped dry his two daughter off"

"As Jaune finished drying the two girls off he lifted them one by one into the truck before closing the door where he was met with his two girlfriends, sad expressions adorning their faces"

"Jaune said Yamato"

"Y-Yeah said Jaune"

"We heard what you said, we want you to know that we won't stop loving you, although we may not agree with the things you do sometimes we will always love you said Yamato"

"Thanks baby said Jaune in a soft voice until he softly kissed both of his girlfriends before embracing them in a hug until they got into the truck and drove back to lulu's apartment house, they were the last to leave"

timeskip to lulu's house*

"As Jaune drove back into the driveway Jaune parked the truck and turned off the engine he got out of the truck before opening the back door to reveal a sleeping Yuudachi snuggling into her mother's chest like her sister as the two were drained from playing and revealing most of the day"

"Yamato, Lulu wake up said Jaune"

"5 more minutes moaned Yamato"

"C'mon we're back at lulu's place said Jaune as he undid the seat belts and gently grabbed his daughters and brang them to the front door where a tired Lulu was waiting for them as she unlocked the door and went inside before falling onto the nearby couch sleeping almost instantly"

"Seeing this Jaune walked over to the other couch before putting his sleeping daughters on gently before walking back outside to his truck, this now night sky taking over as the world became black"

"C'mon Yamato said Jaune as he hoisted his gi friend into his arms before closing his trucks door and looking the truck and setting the alarm before he placed her in lulu's bed."

"Before long Jaune fell asleep on the floor, sleeping taking over him"

End of the longest chapter/prologue I have ever done. Tell me what you think about this book and enjoy it. I don't own anything everything belongs to it's respected owner.


End file.
